peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Deleted Song 1: I'll Make a Warrior Out of You (Ash Pan 2 Version)
Takes place before Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket's flying lessons. (Jessie then spoke up, changing the subject) Jessie: Anyway, to the point. What’s the training like? Ash: You know how to fight already, right? Jessie: Yeah, why? NiGHTS: And you know how to sneak attack enemies, right? James: Yes, why? Tails: And you know how to build stuff, right? Klang: Of course, why? Sonic: And you know how to act cool, right? Meowth: Well, yeah, why? Serena: And you know how to make food, right? Bleck: Indeed, why? Ash: Well, we’ll just teach you how to fly and get to know the real us. (Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck, realizing what the training really is, got surprised) Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck: Fly? Satsuki: That’s right. Fly. Mei: (Shrugging) It’s fair enough easy lessons. (Realizing something, Kanta interrupted) Kanta: Wait a minute! (The others got confused) Kanta: Bleck, Klang, and Team Rocket deserve actual training instead of just flying lessons. (Team Rocket, Bleck, and Klang got shocked) Meowth: Seriously?! (He turned to Ash) Meowth: Do we really have to go through that? (After thinking it over, Ash gave into Kanta’s suggestion) Ash: He’s right. (Team Rocket remained shocked while Klang and Bleck, understanding in realization, gave in) Klang and Bleck: Very well. Team Rocket: (Shocked) WHAT?! (Ash and NiGHTS glared at Team Rocket and crossed his arms) Ash: Don’t “What?!” us, Team Rocket! NiGHTS: If you’re not gonna accept training like Klang and Bleck did, then kiss your chance to get even with the pirates goodbye. Klang: They have a point. (Not wanting to throw that chance out, Team Rocket thought it over and gave in) Team Rocket: Fine! Ash and NiGHTS: Okay. (Ash goes over to a quiver full of arrows Espio brought with and after pulling a bow and five arrows out, he turned to Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck) Ash: Any volunteers? (As Ash aimed the five arrows at Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck, they immediately think he is going to shoot the arrows at them, and they, except a confused James, backed off. Then, to their relief and James’ confusion, Ash fired the five arrows high on top of five separate high poles) Ash: Thanks for volunteering, James. James: (Confused) Volunteering for what? Ash: On climbing up there and retrieving one arrow from one high pole. James: Okay. I'll go for it. (Just when James went up to one of the poles, NiGHTS stopped him) NiGHTS: Hold it! James: (Impatiently) Now what?! NiGHTS: Relax, James. Ash: It’s not simple to get your arrow. (Ash then took two heavy gold weights tied to black ribbons and went up to James to give them to him) Ash: See these weights? Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck: (Nods) Yes. (Ash placed one weight in James’ right hand) Ash: This weight represents strength…. (Then he placed the other weight in James’ left hand) Ash: And this weight represents discipline. James: But I’m not grounded. Ash: I meant discipline as in inner confidence, not punishing someone. Satsuki: So there you go, James. (After handing the other weights to Jessie, Meowth, Klang, and Bleck, NiGHTS spoke up) NiGHTS: So, with those two representations in those weights, use them both to retrieve your arrow, understand? (Knuckles snickered and whispered to Tikal and Sonic with a smirk) Knuckles: (Whispering) This should be good. (They snicker quietly. But Meowth heard them and glared at them) Meowth: You think it’s funny, huh? (He looks like at the first pole with the first arrow) Meowth: Well, watch this. (Then, with the weights in his hands, he started climbing the pole to get to the arrow, but suddenly, due to the weights’ heaviness, he started to slowly slide down. He tried to brake himself by using his claws on the pole, but then he zipped down onto his butt really quickly. James tried next, but the weights’ heaviness pulled him back from behind and then bump into the pole on his back and then flopped onto his belly on the ground. Klang tried his turn, but the weights made him fall on his butt on the ground. Even Bleck tried his turn, but failed too. After Jessie failed as well, Ash turned to Pikachu and NiGHTS in concern) Ash: (Sighs) We got a long way to go with these guys. NiGHTS: Yeah. Pikachu: (Nods) Pika. (Ash then grabbed wooden bo sticks and threw them at both their team and even Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck. The five latters held their bo sticks and got confused) Ash: Let’s get down to business (NiGHTS throws ceramic training pots into the air, and much to Team Rocket, Bleck, and Klang’s surprise, Ash destroyed the pots with his bo stick) Ash: To defeat the pirates (Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck tried it out, but James noticed a spider on Meowth’s back and whacked him with the bo stick like a club, crushing the spider. Meowth then got mad and started scratching at him much to the team’s agitation) NiGHTS: Did you come to be weaklings When we asked for you to be strong (Ash and NiGHTS jumped into the fray and broke up the fight, despite Meowth nearly scratching Ash in the face during he and NiGHTS the next part of the song) Ash and NiGHTS: You’re the saddest bunch We’ve ever met But you can bet Before we’re through (Once the fight is broken up, Ash and NiGHTS turned to James and Meowth in anger and took their bo sticks away) Ash and NiGHTS: Misters, we’ll Make warriors out of you (Then, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck tried archery by using apples as targets, but they messed up on it too) Ash: Tranquil as a forest But on fire within (Meowth tried to cheat on archery by putting an apple on his arrow, but just before he fired, Pikachu tapped his shoulder and realizing he’s caught, smiled nervously as Pikachu glared at him. Then, Ash began training on balancing a bucket of water over his head and with a bo stick, deflecting little pebbles thrown at him) NiGHTS: Once you find your centers You are sure to win (James tried his turn, but as the pebbles are thrown at him, he panicked that the bucket on his head flipped over onto his head, spilling water on him, and making him mess up his chance to deflect the pebbles) Ash and NiGHTS: You’re a bunch of spineless Pathetic lots And you haven’t got a clue (James meekly peeked his face out of the bucket and smiled nervously too. Then, Ash began training them on catching fish with their hands in the stream) Ash and NiGHTS: Somehow we’ll Make warriors out of you (Klang tried his turn, but instead of catching a fish, he accidentally dragged Jessie under the water by her feet. Realizing his mistake, Klang nervously and calmly dropped Jessie's feet and Jessie quickly sat up from the water, gasping for air. Then Bleck and James tried dodging little fireballs, but messed up too with James tripping and getting his rear caught on fire by a fireball, but he doused it in the stream) Bleck: I’m never gonna catch my breath James: Say goodbye to those Who knew me (Meowth then tried to karate chop a stone block, but hurt his hand in the process) Meowth: Why was I a fool In school for cutting gym? (Then, during kickboxing lessons, Klang and Kukui practiced, but Kukui kicked Klang back in the gut, knocking him back into a bench where Mallow and the rest of the girls are seated, waiting to tend to any injuries) Sonic: These guys are scared to death Mallow: Hope we succeed right through this (After Mallow dabbed a wet towel on his forehead, Klang went back to practice kickboxing. Then, they tried crossing a bridge made of poles across the fake river, but Meowth’s fearful expression made him stop and make him fall into the fake river) Meowth: Now I really wish That I knew how to swim (Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck then tried practicing shooting firecrackers from their slingshots, but kept messing up too. Then, James fired one firecracker, but it landed near Jessie, nearly blowing her up. Then she glared at a nervously smiling James) Chorus: Be warriors Ash: We must be swift As a coursing river Chorus: Be warriors NiGHTS: With all the force Of a great typhoon Chorus: Be warriors Ash and NiGHTS: With all the strength Of a raging fire Mysterious As the dark side Of the moon (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS later watched in disappointment as Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck tried to get to the arrows on the poles again. Later, Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and their friends were carrying heavy poles over their backs when Ash noticed Team Rocket, Bleck, and Klang trying to catch up, but the weight is slowing them down and it made them collapse on the ground in exhaustion) Ash: Time is racing towards us Until the pirates might succeed (Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and their friends rushed over and not only took the poles off of Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck, but also helped them up in concern) NiGHTS: Heed our every order And you might survive (Later, after Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck took a rest, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS came up to them with disappointed looks) Ash and NiGHTS: If you’re unsuited for The rage of war Then pack up Go away You’re through (They start to walk away as Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck looked on in disappointment too, having realized they let them down. Just when they walked away too, they looked up at the arrows on the poles) Ash and NiGHTS: How can we Make warriors out of you? (Getting determined suddenly, they grabbed the weights again and this time, much to Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and their friends’ surprise and amazement, they fought the heaviness of the weights, slowly got to the top, grabbed their respective arrows, and threw them on the ground. As Ash’s friends cheered upon seeing their victorious arrow obtaining, Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and even Tippi smiled on proudly as Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck smiled smugly and gave thumbs up) Chorus: Be warriors Ash: We must be swift As a coursing river Chorus: Be warriors NiGHTS: With all the force Of a great typhoon Chorus: Be warriors Ash and NiGHTS: With all the strength Of a raging fire Mysterious As the dark side Of the moon (Then they repeated the same training and this time, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck did a good job) Chorus: Be warriors Ash: We must be swift As a coursing river Chorus: Be warriors NiGHTS: With all the force Of a great typhoon Chorus: Be warriors Ash and NiGHTS: With all the strength Of a raging fire Mysterious As the dark side Of the moon (After finishing off a dummy version of K. Rool and Skurvy, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck panted in confidence as Ash’s team cheered and applauded) Jessie: How was that?! Knuckles: (Smugly) I knew you could do it. Meowth: (Chuckling) Sure you did, Knuckles. (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS then went up to Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck again) Ash: Well, now that you’re trained, now we can take flying lessons! NiGHTS: That's right! Pikachu: (Happily agreeing) Pika! Bleck: Technically, I have the ability to fly already. Ash's group: Really? Bleck: Yes. Bloom: Just like me and the Winx Club can fly already with our Enchantix forms. (Team Rocket and Klang then got confused) Meowth: But how can we fly? And then the rest of the story continues…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies